Sakura,Sasuke,and Itachi
by FallenCrimsionRoses
Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped by Akatsuki and gets stuck with Itachi at first then suddenly Sasuke encounters her..
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura,Sasuke,and Itachi**

((OOC and may be some spelling errors and such sometimes when I'm writing too fast I make tons of mistakes but don't have that much time to fix it

**Sakura**

I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. How you may ask? Well it's kind of a funny story you see I was on a journey to find Sasuke..and well..one thing..lead to another..and…I mean it wasn't easy capturing me! You know! I mean I can put up one hell of a fight! It wasn't as if I tripped on a pebble and blacked out and then suddenly got surrounded by 2 Akatsuki members or anything like that…No wait that's pretty much exactly what happened. Yes, I know once again my clumsiness gets me into tough bazar situations. Anyways I heard Deidara and Tobi talking about me as if I wasn't just a few inches away from them….

"So what could we do to make her talk? Perhaps blow up some of her body parts…yeah that sounds nice" Deidara laughed.

I gulped in fear. Tobi just giggled and back slapped Deidara.

"No silly! I'm sure threat she'll talk without having to resort to violence." He chuckled.

They both looked at each other then busted out laughing. My eyes narrowed. _Were these two people really one of the feared Akatsuki..wow I can only imagine how the others must be. -_-'_

I was just trying to figure out how to escape from the dreadful place. It was freezing cold in here and the only light in the room was a small lit up candle on the far left corner of the room. Isn't that just great? Ugh all I wanted was to find Sasuke, he was the man I yearned for all these years. I thought he'd be mine by now but sadly that wasn't the case and this whole kidnapping thing isn't helping! DX GAUHHHHH why me! Why did this have to happen to me! T_T Does bad luck really follow me around?

Suddenly another member entered the door. I tried to get a good look at him but the room was so damn dark it's hard to see anything! All I could see was a tall man with long hair that was tied back into a pony tail. I figured he must be another weirdo like the other two members in this room. But then I heard him speak "I'll take it from here, you two." He said in a serious tone.

His voice was so attractive..it was so deep and serious…hmm I wonder who this mysterious man is? Ugh what am I thinking the only man for me is Sasuke! No one is better than him! _

I calmed down trying not to space out too much and then with a blink of an eye that man was facing directly at me and was holding a candle in his hand. I glanced at him and he looked familiar. He was indeed handsome. He had yet black hair and dark eyes and light skin.

"So you're Sakura" He said.

I nodded.

Itachi: "Well then tell me where your friend Naruto is"

Sakura: "How should I know where that punk his -_-' ?"

The man glared at me and grabbed me by the throat.

"Answer my question" he said with a more deep serious voice.

"I honestly do not know where he is! And I don't care either! I separated from the group in order to find someone important to me.." I said barely being able to speak.

The man slowly let go of me.

"You're useless." He told me.

Pain and Tobi walked in the room.

"Itachi did you get anything out of her?" Pein asked.

"She's clueless" he sighed in annoyance.

"Then kill her, since there's no use for her." Tobi commanded and walked out of the room along with Pein.

I looked at Itachi in fear knowing that I would die from this man's hands…the man that ruined Sasuke's life…I can't believe this man in front of me…killed his whole clan… he grabbed me by the chin and looked into my eyes I could see his Sharingan and then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I was conscience I realized that I was being dragged out into the forest by Itachi. -_-'Just great now he's going to kill me in this dark creepy forest and probably bury my body where no one can find me. O_e _Will this be the end of me? _I thought to myself. I sighed as I was being dragged. I couldn't move my body for some reason he must have paralyzed makes sense because that means I can't escape. Duh -_-'

Almost an hour has passed by and I was still being quickly dragged out of the forest._ Why won't he just kill me already? Suddenly _I could feel my hands again, and then I started feeling my arms. I punched his arm as hard as I could. Itachi then gave me a shallow look.

"That's the best you got?" He sighed.

I kept on punching him as you dragged me. He started getting annoyed after a while then he let go of me. He sighed again and bent down and stared at me once again. I was afraid he would make me black out again so I closed my eyes. He then forcefully opened my right eye with his thumb and index finger.

I suddenly awoke to Sasuke smiling down at me reaching out towards me with his right hand. I smiled back at him and took his hand as he pulled me up. I blushed slightly and asked him what happened.

"I just saw you lying there as I walked on by" he told me in a sweet voice.

I looked around to see if Itachi was anywhere in sight. I didn't see him. I then began to wonder if I should tell Sasuke that Itachi had dragged me here, but then I started to remember the way Sasuke would act when he thought about his brother..so I figured that it would be best not to tell him..

Sasuke looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Are you spacing out again, Sakura?" he asked.

I blinked and looked at him "Uh. Of course not Sasuke ^_^' don't be silly." I said nervously.

"Let's get out of here" he told me with a smile.

I smiled back and walked out of the forest with him. I was so happy that Sasuke was with me and that I was still alive. We arrived at a nearby village when my stomach started to growl. I asked Sasuke if we could go eat somewhere and he nodded.

"Of course we can, hm how about that roman place down the street?" He suggested.

"Sure ^-^" I smiled as we entered the roman place.

I ordered a large bowl of roman and within minutes it was ready. I looked at the huge bowl of roman and my eyes lit up. "LOOKS YUMMY! I said

I at the whole thing in less than a minute. I then looked at Sasuke and he looked at me in shock. I guess he didn't expect someone like me to eat this way..oh well. I giggled nervously. He laughed at me and pointed at my nose. There was a noodle on it O/o I blushed bright red and quickly took it off "Oops" _


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and I walked out of the ramen restaurant. I stared at Sasuke and asked him "When are you going to return to Konoha?"

Sasuke smiled and said "Whenever you want me to."

I smiled "Really!"

"Let's go back now! Everyone will be so excited to see you!" I shouted with joy.

Sasuke laughed "Alright then."

I grabbed his hand and ran out of the village. I kept running with him until I stopped "It's getting darker and we still have to cross the other side of the forest, I said then sighed.

"Then I guess we'll have to camp out here." He told me.

I nodded "I guess so"

Sasuke set up a camp fire with ease. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Sakura there is something I've been needing to tell you…" he mumbled.

"What is it Sasuke?" I asked.

"I've liked you ever since the first day I laid eyes on you." He told me in a soft tone.

I blushed and I was completely over whelmed. "R-really?" /

"Really.." he said while leaning closer to me. Sasuke was just moments away from kissing me, finally the moment I've been waiting for almost my whole life. I leaned closer to him and just when our lips were about to touch my stomach suddenly growls loudly. My eyes widened and I was embarrassed._. how could I still be hungry after eating all that..? I started to think things through. Why was Sasuke suddenly acting so kind to me? And how did he all of a sudden find me? And I'm sure Sasuke would never agree to go back with me until he kills his brother..wait..that's it..his brother! This isn't real!_ Right when I realized that this was all just an illusion everything around me started to shatter even Sasuke.

My eyes widen as I came back to reality. I was lying down right next to Itachi. I stared at him and noticed that he was sleeping. -_-' I was so irritated..that jerk …making me have illusions of Sasuke…T^T if only all that were true… how dare that jerk mess with my mind :O

I took a deep breath and kept staring at him. He did look a lot like Sasuke. I blushed slightly as I looked at his features .. his arms were tone and so was the rest of the upper part of his body. / oh gosh… but yeah he has pants on so I'm not being a perv or anything! Ugh what's with me! This man might kill me in the morning or something! Odd how he hasn't killed me by now.. what could he be plotting?


End file.
